Isn't it Lava-ly
Isn't it Lava-ly is the twenty-ninth episode of Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Synopsis Elsa captures Dr. Morton, the world's lead volcanologist to awaken a volcano in Reefside, which has been dormant for over a million years. Meanwhile, will Ethan win a video game competition or will his ego get the best of him? Plot The White Ranger Clone tries to get Zeltrax to return with him to Mesogog, but Zeltrax vows that he will no longer serve him. Dr. Oliver tells the class that there will be a substitute for tomorrow's class - the world's lead volcanologist. Cassidy confronts Devin after class about the to do list, but he informs her that he has other things to do. Conner and Kira ask Dr. Oliver where he's going, and he tells them he's going to find Zeltrax so he doesn't cause any more trouble. Conner tries to get Ethan to practice for the big video game championship but Ethan reminds Conner that he's last year's champion. Tommy searches the woods for Zeltrax but loses track of his signal. Dr. Morton teaches the class about a dormant volcano in Reefside. Cassidy shows up with a bad hair day literally, because Devin wasn't there to take care of her tasks. As Dr. Morton explains that the volcano has been dormant in Reefside for over a million years, Principal Randall listens in. After class, Elsa appears and kidnaps Dr. Morton for her evil purposes. Ethan shows up to the competition to get support from his fans. Elsa plans to use Dr. Morton's knowledge of volcanos to her advantage and puts him into the Geno Randomizer. Dr. Morton is transformed into the Hornrimmed Monster. When the White Ranger Clone challenges Conner and Kira, Zeltrax shows up to battle his enemies but begins to weaken and disappears. Tommy alerts the other Rangers to the Hornrimmed Monster's appearance in Reefside. The monster awakens the volcano to unleash an eruption on Reefside. The eruption causes dismay at the Cyberspace and Tommy tells Trent to stay there and protect the civilians. The Rangers are overpowered by the monster and his lava attacks. The Black Ranger shows up and uses Super Dino Mode to take down Hornrimmed and the Triptoids. The Triassic Ranger uses the Battlizer to finish the job. The monster grows, and the Rangers summon the Thundersaurus Megazord but are overpowered. The Black Ranger uses the Brachio Staff to summon up a tidal wave and summons the Stegazord to win the fight. Dr. Morton returns to normal if you call being blown up normal. Later at the competition, Ethan finds out his opponent is Devin who wins the championship. Ethan learns his lesson for being cocky and not practicing. Cassidy shows up and is a wreck. She is enraged to find out Devin blew her off for a video game competition. Cast *James Napier as Conner McKnight (Red Dino Thunder Ranger) *Kevin Duhaney as Ethan James (Blue Dino Thunder Ranger) *Emma Lahana as Kira Ford (Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Black Dino Thunder Ranger) *Jeffrey Parazzo as Trent Fernandez (White Dino Thunder Ranger) (Unmorphed) *Ismay Johnston as Hayley Ziktor *Tom Hern as Devin Del Valle *Katrina Devine as Cassidy Cornell *Latham Gaines as Mesogog *Miriama Smith as Elsa *James Gaylyn as Zeltrax (voice) *Adam Gardiner as White Ranger Clone (voice) *Peter Daube as Horn-Rimmed Monster (voice)/Dr. Norton Morton Zords *Thundersaurus Megazord *Brachiozord *Stegozord Gallery Abaranger Ep 36.jpeg Errors *To Be Added Notes *The Rangers use the word "Cowabunga", made famous by the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. There was a certain episode in Power Rangers in Space where the Rangers meet the turtles. *In this episode it's revealed that Cassidy Cornell cannot function properly without Devin Del Valle by her side. *Trent does not appear morphed in this episode. *Zeltrax will not return until the final episode & a flashback in A Test of Trust. *This episode marks the second time a monster is made from a human being. The first was in "It's a Mad Mad Mackerel". See Also (fight footage) (Zeltrax fight footage) (White Dino Ranger clone vs. Zeltrax fight footage) Category:Dino Thunder episodes Category:Episode Category:Dino Thunder